With you forever
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers are finally getting married.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**With you forever**

**It's a very special day for the blonde woman named Hanna Marin. Today is the day when she'll finally become Caleb's wife.**

Hanna and her best friend Aria are in Hanna's large walk-in closet, Aria helping Hanna to get into her beautiful white wedding-gown.

"I've been dreamin' about this day, Aria..." says Hanna with a smile.

"Of course you have, Hanna. It's every girl or woman's dream to marry the love of her life." says Aria.

"That's true. I wanna spend the rest of my life with Caleb." says Hanna in a soft voice.

"I know how you feel. When Ezra and I got married I was so happy too." says Aria.

"Yeah, I know. It's so wonderful that this day's finally here. After all this time I'm getting married." says Hanna

"Guess it's about time. I mean, I was only 28 when I got married to Ezra." says Aria.

"Better late than never, Aria." says Hanna as she giggle a little.

"I agree. Caleb's lucky...he'll have an awesome wife." says Aria.

"As far as I see it I'm the one who's lucky. I get a really cool husband." says Hanna.

"So, Hanna..." says Aria. "Are you guys gonna have kids?"

"Someday, when we're feelin' ready for it." says Hanna. "The sooner the better, of course. I'm not gettin' younger."

2 hours later Rosewood Park.

Hanna and Caleb stand face to face, both look really happy.

"Hanna Clarissa Marin, you're a really wonderful lady. You're very smart, friendly, confident and strong...I love those things about you. You make me a better man, darling. Since I first met you I've known that you're a very special woman. There's nobody else like you, you are one of a kind. It's a true honor to be your soul-mate. I love you!" says Caleb.

"Caleb William Rivers, you're always there for me when I need you. Over the years you've done so much for me. Never do you fail to get things done. You bring forward my best side, sexy one. There's no other man for me. I love you so much!" says Hanna.

"In the authority given to me by the great Lord himself I hereby declare you husband and wife. Mr Rivers, you may now kiss the bride!" says Father Roberts.

Caleb pull his wife into a tight warm hug and begin to kiss her with heat and passion.

Aria, Emily and Spencer look at their friend as she is in the arms of her husband.

The next day at the airport.

Aria and Ezra talks to Hanna and Caleb, who's waiting for the flight to Rome, Italy where they'll spend their honeymoon.

"Italy...? Sounds very nice." says Ezra to Caleb.

"My sexy Hanna's always wanted to see the city of Rome, right baby?" says Caleb as he give Hanna a small kiss on the neck.

"Yeah, I've wanted to go to Rome for years, but it's worth the wait to get to do it with my husband at my side." says Hanna.

"Enjoy each other, guys. I wish both of you luck and pleasure." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria!" says Hanna to her best friend.

"Hanna, baby...time to go!" says Caleb with a smile.

Hanna and Caleb grab their bags and walk out to the plane.

"Bye, Hanna!" says Aria.

10 minutes later on the plane.

"Caleb, wake up!" says Hanna as she put her hand on Caleb's shoulder to wake him up since he's already asleep.

"Baby, I need to sleep..." says Caleb.

"Sorry, I know, but there's something I need to tell you." says Hanna.

"Oh, tell me!" says Caleb with a smile.

"I'm pregnant!" says a happy Hanna.

"That's wondeful, Hanna!" says Caleb.

"Nice to hear you say that. I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. Maybe you weren't ready to become a dad yet..." says Hanna.

"I am ready. I'm happy that we are goin' to have a kid." says Caleb.

"So am I, Caleb." says Hanna.

"Are we havin' a girl or boy?" says Caleb.

"The doctor told me that it's to early to know yet. I hope it's a girl. I wanna have a Hanna Junior." says Hanna.

"A Hanna Junior would be perfect." says Caleb.

"I've heard that most men dream about havin' a son..." says Hanna. "Someone to teach all of their manly skills to."

"Not me. I want to have daughter." says Caleb.

"Awww, Caleb!" says Hanna as she give Caleb a kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
